What's mine is yours
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: All they wanted to do was have fun with their girl and so they did, please read and found out ok X3 JudaixOCxJohan


**So yea I want to make a cute but funny story with my two favorite guys with my oc that they love so much but it's so cute though**

**Genre: Mix**

**Parings: JohanxOCxJudai**

**My oc: name- Yamichi Riku, sex- female, age- 16, hair color- long black with red highlights and teal blue tips, eye color- teal, she has powers to made duel spirits become real plus she can see them too and other hidden powers too**

**Note- I looked and looked but I get different genres for Ruby Johan's partner saying it's girl or it's boy so in my stories Ruby well be boy or girl okay until someone tells me the right genre for Ruby alright. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX**

* * *

><p><strong>What's mine is yours<strong>

It's funny to think that two seventeen old years guys are sharing a sixteen year old girl that was so very cute and beautiful and plus she is also a great duelist and she can also see Duel spirits too but there a thing when she reach to touch them they become real. Why you say? Will Riku have this hidden power that makes it happen and such. Judai was looking over his deck as for Johan well he was to busy messing with their girl as her name was Riku Yamichi Riku was her name as she'd was blushing so very badly.

"N-no more please Johan-kun" Riku said as she'd trying to get away from Johan how was tickling her.

"Nope I will not stop it's to much fun" Johan replied with laughed as he keeps on tickling her.

"Hehehe no stop! Haa Judai-kun please help me" Riku called out to him.

*Judai looks up and turns around and looks at both Johan and Riku*

"Johan you know if you keep that up she'll be to tire for us to have fun with her after dinner tonight" Judai pointed out to him.

"Huh? Oh yea you have a point there Judai" Johan said as he'd stops tickling Riku.

"Thanks Judai-kun.. huh? no wait a minute! What are you two going to do to me after dinner?" Riku replied as she gets off the bed were she was being tickling from minutes before by Johan.

"Oh it's nothing it's a guy thing right Judai?" Johan replied as he went and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Haa.. oww that hurt" Riku said.

*Ruby and Winged Kuriboh appeared and went to their partners*

"Oh here there Winged Kuriboh" Judai replied with a smile as he'd looks at his partner.

"Kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied all happily.

"Hey Ruby" Johan replied all happy to his partner too.

"Rubi" Ruby replied all happy too.

"Ruby! Winged Kuriboh!" Riku said all happy.

*Ruby and Winged Kuriboh go to her*

"Kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied.

"Rubi" Ruby replied.

"Oh I still love you two your so very cute" Riku replied as she'd went and hugged them.

"I still can't believe that she can make them real" Judai replied as he went and sit down on the bed.

"Yea me too" Johan agreed with Judai.

"Hehe that tickles Ruby and you too Winged Kuriboh" Riku laughed as both of them rubbed against her cheeks.

"Kuri kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied.

"Rubi rubi" Ruby replied.

"Hey now save some for us" both Johan and Judai said in unison.

Three hours later

Riku was laying down on Judai's bed with her blouse half open as she was taking a little nap as both Judai and Johan were in the room planing something.

"Okay you got chocolate sauce?" Judai asked.

"Yep! You got the fuzzy handcuffs?" Johan asked.

"Yep yep now let the games began" Judai replied with a sly smile.

"Alright than but first let's go see Hell Kaiser Ryo" Johan replied.

"Oh yea he wanted to talk to us about something alright let's go Johan" Judai said.

After that they the room and go over to Ryo's place as they left Riku alone in the room as she'd kept on sleeping as Riku slept she had a weird but cute dream.

**Dream sequence**

**"Huh? where am I?" Riku replied.**

***Shadows of two people walk slowly towards her***

**"Huh? Who's there?" Riku asked.**

**"Oooo look at what we have here" replied a familiar but evilish voice.**

**"Oooo it's a cute girl" replied another familiar evilish voice.**

**"Huh? Who are you two?" Riku asked abit worried.**

**"Oh us well I am Jehu" he said as Jehu looks at her.**

**"And I am Haou" he said too as Haou looks at Riku too.**

**"Jehu-kun! Haou-kun!" Riku replied as she went over to them and couldn't help but reached out both hands to touch their cheek.**

**"Aww she looks so precious" Jehu said as he looks at her.**

**"Precious you say?" Haou replied as he went and grabbed her right hand gently.**

**"Why do I feel so safe with you two? Why?" Riku said as her eyes slowly began to close but not quit.**

**"Shh it's alright" Jehu said as he went and picked her up.**

**"Ok" Riku said as she'd looks up him and than at Judai next.**

**"You are ours and ours alone and no one else" Haou replied as he went and kissed her.**

**"Ok" Riku replied with a cute blush.**

**"Yep all ours" Jehu said too as he too went and kissed her too.**

**"You two look like two people I know" Riku replied as her eyes closed slowly.**

**"I see, hey she's not scared of us" Jehu replied.**

**"I know but it's alright after all she is ours" Haou replied as he looks at Riku.**

**"I like her she's so cute" Jehu replied as he went kiss her again.**

**"Zzzzzz" Riku sleeps away.**

**"Ooooo I want to do that too" Haou replied and he went and kiss her again too.**

**As Jehu holds her close Haou went and place a beautiful bloodstone necklace around Riku as she sleeps so peacefully in Jehu's arms as he only smiles at her as Haou does the same thing.**

**End of Dream sequence**

Riku woke up with slight gasp as she got up and looks around and there she spots Ruby and Winged Kuriboh as they were there watching over her as both Ruby and Winged Kuriboh went to Riku as Winged Kuriboh went and sat on her right shoulder as Ruby went and sat on Riku's left shoulder as that happen Riku felt something around her neck as looks down it was a beautiful bloodstone necklace.

"Hey you two happy to see you too" Riku replied with a smile.

"Kuri kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied happy.

"Oh this necklace I don't know where it came from" Riku replied.

"Rubi rubi" Ruby replied as he went rubbed his left cheek up against Riku's left cheek.

"I miss ya too Ruby and yea still don't know where this necklace came from" Riku replied with a smile.

"Kuri kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied as he too rubs his cheek against Riku's right cheek.

"Hehe I miss ya too Winged Kuriboh" Riku replied with another smile.

"Hey you two! Do you know where Johan-kun and Judai-kun went?" Riku asked.

"Kuri kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied.

"Rubi rubi" Ruby replied.

"They went to go see Ryo-san" Riku replied.

"Kuri rubi" both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby replied together.

"I see okay wait a minute! Why is there chocolate sauce and fuzzy handcuffs here?" Riku asked.

"Kuri kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied.

"What! Oh no" Riku gasp in surprise.

"Rubi rubi" Ruby replied.

"Their going to do what to me!" Riku gasp again in surprise.

"Kuri rubi" both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby replied together.

"I got to run and hide than" Riku said.

"Kuri rubi" both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby replied together.

"Yea good idea I will hide in Asuka-chan's room" Riku said as she left the room.

Ruby and Winged Kuriboh watched her go as they disappear back to their own cards as poor Riku had to go over to Blue Dorm so hide from both Judai and Johan as she was abit scared what both Ruby and Winged Kuriboh told her what they were going to do to her.

At the Blue girls dorm

"Asuka-chan please save me" Riku cried out as she went and hugged her.

"Huh? What's wrong Riku?" Asuka asked abit worried for her friend.

"Judai-kun and Johan-kun are going to something to me" Riku replied as she looks at Asuka all scared like.

"What! No! What are they going to do you?" Asuka asked.

"Well their going to..." Riku began to say as she whispers the rest into Asuka's right ear.

"Oh my that's not good! You have to stay here with me to play it safe! I can't believe Judai and Johan are such pervs" Asuka said.

"Oh thanks Asuka-chan your the best" Riku said with a warm smile.

"It was nothing Riku" Asuka replied.

Now back to both Johan and Judai

Johan and Judai came back from Hell Kaiser Ryo's dorm room as they enter the room as they enter both Judai and Johan notice that Riku was not in the room no more as they looked around the room.

"Hey Judai! Riku is gone" Johan replied.

"I know where did she go?" Judai replied.

*Both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby appeared*

"Hey there partner" Judai said with a smile.

"Kuri" Winged Kuribioh replied.

"Ruby do you know where Riku is? She's not here when we come back" Johan replied.

"Rubi" Ruby replied as he shakes his head no.

"What about you Winged Kuriboh?" Judai asked.

"Kuri kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied.

"Okay but are you sure Winged Kuriboh you don't know where she is?" Judai asked.

"Yea! Are you sure you don't know where Riku is too Ruby?" Johan asked again too.

"Kuri rubi" both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby replied together.

Both Johan and Judai look at one another and was like hmm this is very odd because Winged Kuriboh and Ruby really don't get alone with each because they sometimes fight with each.

"Winged Kuriboh she's over at Asuka dorm room isn't she?" Judai replied.

"Ruby she is isn't she?" Johan asked too as he looks at his partner too.

Both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby stayed quiet and looked at one another and than at their partners and were like oh snap we're in trouble but more that poor Riku was in trouble than them.

"I am waiting" Judai said as he'd looks at them.

"Come on you two" Johan said as he too looks at them too.

"Kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied as he looks at Ruby.

"Rubi" Ruby replied back to Winged Kuriboh as he too looks at Winged Kuriboh back.

"Okay you two spill it" both Johan and Judai said in unison.

"Kuri kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied as he looks at Judai.

"Rubi rubi" Ruby relied as he looks at Johan.

As Judai and Johan were about to say something back to them Sho came in and says to them why is Riku staying with Askua-san.

"Judai! Johan! I was wondering why is Riku-san staying at Asuka-san's dorm?" Sho asked.

"Kuri kuri" Winged Kuriboh replied all worried.

"Rubi rubi" Ruby replied all worried too.

"Ah ha so she's there" both Judai and Johan replied in unison.

"Uh..umm did I miss something here?" Sho replied abit confuse.

"Thanks Sho" Judai replied.

"Yea thanks Sho" Johan replied.

And now both Johan and Judai are off to Blue girls dorm room

Now to Asuka and Riku

Riku was looking over her card deck as Asuka as was doing some homework as that happen there came a knock at the door as Asuka went over to it.

"Yea who is it?" Asuka asked through the door.

"It's us Johan and me Judai" he answered back through the door.

"Oh crap" Riku almost screamed as she looks at Asuka.

"Shh... Judai! What the hell are you and Johan doing here in the girls dorm?" Asuka asked through the door.

"Oh we told Ayukawa-sensei that we need to talk to you but hey can we talk inside?" Judai replied through the door.

"Yea can we talk inside?" Johan asked too.

"Uh sure but please wait one minute okay" Asuka replied through the door as she looks at Riku.

Riku got off the bed and went under it as Asuka whisper to Riku to say very very quiet as slowly open the door as both Judai and Johan walked in as they look at Asuka and abit around the room.

"So what's up you two?" Asuka asked with a small smile.

"Well it's like this we heard from Sho that Riku was staying with you Asuka" Judai replied as he looks at her.

"Really? But why me? She loves staying with you two" Asuka replied as she tried very hard to play dumb.

"Yea that's what I was saying to Judai" Johan replied.

"So have you seen her then?" Judai asked.

"Well Riku was here but she left a minute ago" Asuka said a little white lie to them.

"Really? Okay thanks Asuka" Johan replied.

"Yea" Judai agreed too.

But without warning Riku's cell went off as all three of them looked at one another as Asuka had that OMG look on her face.

"Uh what was that?" both Judai and Johan asked in unison.

"What?" Asuka asked still trying to play dumb.

*Riku's cell still keeps on ringing as her ring tone was I am sexy and I know it*

"That's Riku's phone" Judai pointed out.

"Yea! And it's coming from under the bed" Johan replied as he slowly walks over to the bed.

"Uh wait Johan I well get it! Riku most of drop it and it roll over the bed so just leave it" Asuka replied.

"No it's okay I'll get it and gave it back to her" Johan replied as he was by the bed now.

Riku saw Johan's right hand go under the bed to get the phone as Riku back away slowly from under the bed as left her phone there so he can get it.

"Ha I got it" Johan replied as he put out a black and red IPhone touch screen phone.

Asuka was like thank god Johan didn't find Riku from under her bed as she went over to him as Judai followed but Asuka stayed calm and cool.

"Well you got her phone you two can get the hell out of my room, I'll tell Riku you two stop by looking for her so yea" Asuka replied as she push them out the door and slam it.

Both Judai and Johan where like what the hell but than just walked away as they went back to the Red Dorm as Asuka listened to their sound of their foot steps leave as she had her ear pressed against the door to hear them.

"Okay their gone" Asuka replied as she looks back at her bed where Riku was hiding at.

"Ok" Riku replied as she roll out from under the bed.

"Damn it they took my phone" Riku said all sadly.

"It's ok you can use my IPod touch to listen to music besides our music is the same anyways" Asuka replied as she went back to work.

"Ok but that was close though" Riku said as she sat back onto the bed.

"Yea but it's okay" Asuka replied.

"Yea" Riku replied as she went back to checking her cards.

Three hours later

Time it's 9:31pm at night

Asuka was sleeping as for Riku she can't sleep at all because well she missed both Judai and Johan as Riku made up her mind as she left Asuka's room and dorm as she went back to Red Dorm as she was there Riku felt that she wasn't alone anymore as two strong arms went and wrapped around her to her surprise it was Johan as Judai was just standing there looking at them both at the moment.

"We knew you would come back to us" Johan replied as he went a kissed her on the cheek.

"...h-hai" Riku answered with a cute blush.

"Riku why did you run away from us?" Judai asked as he went over to her.

"I heard from both Ruby and Winged Kuriboh what you two were going to do me" Riku replied as she felt Johan's right hand slowly going up her right leg.

"And that would be what my dear Riku?" Judai asked as he was right in front of her face.

"They told me that you two are going to fuck me hard as you two use those items that I saw in our room" Riku replied as she tried not to moan as she felt Johan's finger rub her sweet spot.

"Oh I see" Judai replied as he looks at her and than at Johan.

"Hey Judai why don't just fuck her here no one ever comes to the Red Dorm to night" Johan pointed out as he went and slipped his right hand into Riku's panties now as he placed one finger inside her slot.

"Aha" Riku moaned as she'd felt it.

"I don't know? I wanted to cover her with chocolate and lick it off of her" Judai explained as he watches Riku moaned.

"I see...oh look she got so very wet" Johan replied as he pulls out his right hand as his fingers were covered in her juices.

"..." Riku didn't reply as she was panting.

"Oh let me take a look" Judai replied as he went and lift up her skirt abit and went inside her panties with his left hand.

"Aaahhh" Riku moaned as she felt Judai's left hand go inside her panties.

"Yep you were right Johan! Riku was so very wet" Judai replied as he licks her juices off his fingers.

"Hey Riku where did you get that necklace from?" Johan asked as he now notice it as he place her onto Judai's lap as he was now sitting on ground.

"It was on me when I woke up from my little nap" Riku replied as she was trying to breathe right.

"I see well it looks nice" Judai replied as he went and spread open Riku's legs abit wide.

"Hmm that necklace looks so familiar" Johan replied as he kneel to the ground.

"Now that you said that Johan it does look familiar to me too" Judai replied as he lifts up Riku's skirt just abit.

As Johan went had fun with Riku Judai on the other hand went and kissed her as Riku moaned into the kiss but she'd moaned in more as she felt Johan touched her sweet spot again as she tried to moved abit but Judai won't let her as he holds her in place.

"Now now Riku" Judai replied as he looks at her with lustful eyes as he bite her neck playfully.

Aha...ahh..." Riku moaned when he did that to her.

"Hey Judai I think she's ready now" Johan replied as he had her panties in his hand as he took them off of her.

"Okay Johan! Already Riku it's time to ride Johan now" Judai replied as he picks her up.

Riku didn't say a word as she'd went to Johan as Johan was laying on ground ready for her as sly smile playing on his lips Judai now slowly and gently placed/slipped Riku onto Johan's manhood as both moaned in delight. Riku closed her eyes and began to rock back and forwards as she'd rides Johan as he was loving it as for Judai he just watched them for abit as he was getting hard himself.

Ahh like that Riku come on you can do better" Johan replied as he looks up at her.

"Aaaahhh...nah... Johan-kun I am going to cum" Riku pants as she moves abit faster.

"No no we can't have you cum just yet Riku" Johan replied as he looks over at Judai and gave him sign to come over.

"Yea Johan is so right Riku" Judai replied as he went and got her and pulled her off of Johan manhood.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" Riku moaned out so loud abit.

"Whoops some came out of her Johan" Judai pointed out as he holds Riku so close to himself.

"Oh darn oh well" Johan replied as he get up from the ground.

"Do you want me to clean it off of her or do you want to do it?" Johan asked as he was right in front of them.

"I would do it" Judai replied as he hands her over to Johan.

"Oooo this is going to be fun" Johan replied with a cute sly smile.

Judai went licked off some of Riku's cum that came out of her as she'd couldn't help but moaned as she tried to move but Johan held her in place as Riku body came in live.

"Well how was it Judai? Did she taste good?" Johan asked he went and place her in his arms.

"It was good but lets go inside and finish this some more" Judai replied as he begins to walk to their room.

"Alright than Judai" Johan replied as he follows Judai to their room as he carries Riku to the room as she was some what resting abit in his arms.

And so Judai and Johan, and Riku went inside their room in Red Dorm as they were going to continue their fun time with Riku but they didn't notice that her bloodstone necklace was slightly growing just abit as both Judai and Johan made loved to her all night long as Riku loved it very much. Why did she? Well because Riku loves them both very much that's why so all you can hear was screams and moans through out the night.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONE OR MEAN ONES okay xD**

**Until next time!**


End file.
